Nothing will be the same
by RoosjeKato
Summary: Amy just told Ty she is pregnant. They are still standing at the water watching the northern lights. What happens after that?
1. Big surprise

**This is my first fanfiction ever. English is not my mean language so there can be some grammar mistakes and misspellings. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you toughed about it. If you have some advice for me please let me know.**

 _Set after 9x18._

 _Amy just told Ty she is pregnant. They are still standing at the water watching the northern lights._

Ty's POV:

I couldn't believe what I heard. Amy just told me she was pregnant! I was frozen for a moment. I had no idea what to say. Surprised I said "What?" I looked at Amy to see if she meant it. It looks like she was telling me the truth. She's smiling at me a little nervous to see my reaction.

"Amy are y…" I started still surprised. I saw she meant it. "O my …" I said. I couldn't finish what I was saying because I already leaned forward to kiss her. I didn't want to let her go. I've never been so happy. When we parted we both started laughing. We were so happy! "I can't… Really?" I said laughing. She nodded with a big smile on her face. "Wow" I said.

Again leaning forward to kiss her. She wrapped her hand behind my head and pulled me closer. We kept smiling while we kissed. When we parted I looked down at her abdomen. She followed my gaze and looked at me again. She put her arms around my waist and pulled me close to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and I put my cheek against her neck and closed my eyes.

After a while I let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "How long?" I asked. "3 weeks" She said. "When did you found out?" I asked. I wanted to know everything. The first shock was over. There were more and more questions I wanted to ask. I was a little nerves. Did she keep it from me for a few days or did she tell me right away? I didn't care what her answer was. But I wanted to know. "This morning" She said. "I was feeling nauseous like previous mornings. And I was late… So I went in town to get a pregnancy test. When I got back home I took the test and it was positive". "That's why you were acting weird" I said. Everything that happened that day, it made sense now. "That's why you wanted to get away so badly" I said smiling. She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I wanted to tell you so badly. But I wanted it to be special, so I had to wait." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

After talking for a little while we started walking back to the cabin. It was already 3:15 am. When we arrived at the cabin Amy went inside to go to bed. I first went to check on Monty. When I got inside Amy was already lying in bed. I quickly changed and slipped under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. My hand lying softly on her abdomen. She placed her hands on top of mine and looked at me over her shoulder. "Goodnight" she said. Right before kissing me on my lips. "Goodnight" I replied. She turned off the light and put her head down on her pillow like I did. I closed my eyes but there was no way I would be able to fall asleep. The only thing I could think of was the baby. It was right here under my hands. It was still so small but I already loved it. I was thinking about the future. I couldn't imagine being a dad. Would I be able to give my child everything it needed? Am I able to take care of it? I got a little nervous. But then I toughed about Amy. We can do this together… After an hour a finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading it. I hope you liked it.**


	2. What's next?

**It took me a really long time to write this chapter. I hope I can update sooner next time. I hope you like it. I want to thank Dorblaron for rereading it and correct mistakes.**

Amy's POV:

The next morning I woke up with a big smile on my face. I had never been so happy. I turned around to look at Ty. He was already awake, smiling at me as I turned around.

"Good morning Mommy" He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, good morning Daddy." I replied with a big smile on my face. "I'm feeling fine, a little nauseous but nothing bad."

"Good." He said.

I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. After the kiss he went down to my belly.

"And how are you doing?" He said against my belly while pulling my t-shirt up.

I looked down at him smiling while I stroke my hand through his hair. He was so cute! 'He's going to be the best dad ever.' I thought.

"I'm so happy!" Ty said with a big smile "I just can't believe it!"

"I know" I replied. "It's one of the best things that has ever happened!"

"We should get back." Ty said. "We promised Lou to be back for lunch."

"Hmm, I know. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's Already 12:00." Ty responded. "And we have to be back at the house at 13:00."

"Ok, but before we leave I want to talk a little" I said. I wanted to discuss a little before we saw the rest of the family. It's a big step in our life. I'm not really sure how it's going to change our lives. It's going to change a lot and I know I have a hard time dealing with that. But I'm sure I can do it if I have Ty by my side.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ty said. "Ok, I know about what but… you know"

"Yeah, euhm. This is something really big for us, you know. And I just wanted to say that I'm pretty nervous about it. But I think I'm ready for it." I said nervously.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way." Ty said while hugging me. "But I know we can do this."

"Yeah we can… Come on, we should go before we're late for lunch." I said when I looked at my watch. "We can talk a little more on the way back."

"Ok." Ty replied already taking our bags to his truck. When he arrived at his truck he stopped and turned around to look at me. "I don't have to sell my truck, right?" He frowned slightly. "But we need another truck because this is too small for a baby." He said worriedly.

"No, you don't have to sell it! We can buy a new truck." I said. "Actually, you're not allowed to sell it! It has special memories." I told him. "Don't worry about that." I could not imagine that, Ty without his truck. It just didn't feel right. "Come on, let's go."

When we arrived we heard Lou shouting to Georgie. "Come on Georgie, get inside! I called you ten minutes ago! Just hurry!"

"Ok, I'm coming! Don't stress out so much. It's not a big deal!" Georgie yelled annoyed. The moment she passed by us she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe her, It's just lunch. She always gets so stressed out"

"I know Georgie" I replied. "Let's just get inside before it gets worse." I understood her completely. Lou could stress out for nothing. We both headed to the house when I pulled on Ty's arm to stop him before we got inside. "Hey, are we going to tell the family?" I asked. I didn't want to tell them yet. I wanted it to be our little secret for a while.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want?" He asked me.

"I want to wait a little if you don't mind." I said. "I like to keep it between us for a while."

"I'm ok with that. Then it's our little secret." He said smiling.

"I thought the exact same thing." I replied with a big grin on my face. "Come on, let's go inside before we make Lou angry."

After lunch we walked back to our loft. We were both completely relaxed after our night away. We both curled up on the couch. Ty opened his arms for me to lie in. I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment. I loved to just have some quality time with him. After a while I looked up at him. "I have an appointment at the doctor next week. So we can see our baby for the first time then." I said happily.

"Really?" He replied. "I can't wait"

"Neither can I." I said. "I should get back to work." 'There are horses waiting in the barn.' I thought. But I really didn't want to leave. After a few more minutes I looked at my watch and saw It was already 3 o'clock. So I had to get up and lifted my head and said. "I really have to go to the barn. The horses are waiting."

"Mmh, ok." Ty said. "Do you need any help?"

"No, It's fine." I said. "But I wouldn't mind if you cooked dinner tonight."

"Not a problem." He said. "You go and by the time you're done dinner will be ready."

I was so lucky to have such a great husband. He's amazing. "Ok thank you very much." Suddenly I thought about the things I couldn't eat. There were a few things I had to be careful with. "What are you going to make?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" He replied.

"Well remember I can't eat raw meat and you have to make sure you wash the vegetables really good." I said a little worried.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that." He said. "I'm going to be careful"

"Ok, thank you. I'm going to work with Marta now." I said while I was walking to the door.

Marta just came to Heartland a few days ago. She's a four year old miniature horse. The owner brought her to Heartland because Marta was not cooperating. The owner had tried to teach her to ride a sulky but Marta refused. Marta would kick, bite and rear. I didn't know the owner very well so I wasn't sure which trainings methods she used but it wasn't working. I'm going to start with a join up. This way I could gain her trust and respect.

I went to her stall and grabbed her halter. It was a really small emerald green halter with a braid on top of her nose. She looked so cute with it! I opened the stall door to put on her halter but at that moment she puts her ears in her neck and tries to kick me. I saw it coming so I quickly grabbed her manes and put on her halter. When she had her halter on she was a little bit more behaved.

I lead her to the round pen and I let her loose. She immediately ran away. At that moment I started to chase her around the pen. It took a really long time before her ear on the inside was pointing to me. But when she did that it didn't take too long before she lowered her head and started chewing. When she did that I turned my shoulders toward her and lowered my head. I heard Marta was slowing down. After a few seconds she stopped to look at me. She hesitated a little but eventually she started walking towards me. When she reached me I felt her nose sniffing on my leg. I pulled a mint out of my pocked and gave it to her. When I started to walk she followed me everywhere. This was a big step for her. She didn't try to run away from me or she didn't bite or kick. I was happy with the result today. "Good girl." I said while patting her on her neck.

I put the halter back on and put her in a field with Monty. The two of them looked so cute together. After watching them for a while I went back to the barn. Before I went back upstairs to help Ty with dinner I gave the rest of the horses in the barn some hay.

To be continued...


	3. First pictures

Ty's POV:

The week after we were both really busy. I was tired from working in the clinic. So I went to bed early. Even though I was exhausted, I wasn't able to fall asleep. Tomorrow we were going to the doctor to see our baby for the first time. I was really thrilled but I was also nervous. Was everything going to be ok? Was our baby healthy? A lot could go wrong. After a long time thinking of the worst kind scenarios, I finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up really early. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Amy was still fast asleep. She hadn't had any trouble falling asleep last night and it looked like she could have easily slept in all morning. I shook my head as I thought 'how can she be so relaxed'.

While Amy was still sleeping I grabbed an apple to eat while I did the morning chores. So Amy could take it easy today. She did way to much this week. After I was finished I went back to the loft. I was expecting to see Amy already up but I didn't see anyone. I looked in the bedroom and saw her still lying in bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." I said with a smile. "Ready to see our baby?"

"Good morning." She replied. "I am completely ready, I can't wait!"

"Ok, let's get up then. It's already 10 o'clock." I said.

"Yes, I'm coming." She replied.

While Amy was in the shower I put on some other clothes so I wouldn't smell like horses. When I was changed I sat at the table to do some paperwork while I was waiting for Amy to be ready. But I wasn't able to do much. I was too nervous. I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Once Amy was finished we got to the car and drove to the doctor. While I was driving I wasn't really focused on the road.

"You ok?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Because you are driving 25 miles per hour in a 40 zone. You're driving like an old lady." She laughed.

"Oh, I didn't notice. I'm just a little nervous." I replied.

"It's going to be fine." She said putting her hand reassuringly on my thigh.

An hour later we arrived at the doctor. We got out the car and went to the waiting room. After a while I saw Amy was getting nervous. She couldn't sit still. Her foot kept going up and down.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm suddenly getting really nervous." She said. "I didn't think about it much until now. And it's driving me crazy."

"Don't worry about anything. We…" I started when the doctor came to get us.

"Hello, Mrs. Borden?" The doctor said.

"Yes." We both said while getting up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Follow me. I'm doctor Vail. You must be Amy and this is?" He said while looking at me.

"I'm Ty, Amy's husband." I replied.

"Ok, well are you ready to see your baby?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" I said. "I can't wait."

"Ok, Amy you can lay here. I'm going to put some gel on your belly. It's going to be a little cold." He said while Amy went to the bed to lie down. I also went to the bed and stood next to Amy.

"Ok, here it is." Doctor Vail said while he pointed to the screen. "It's not big yet. But it looks really good. I don't see anything wrong."

Amy and I both couldn't say a word. I was trying to be strong but I wasn't doing a good job at it. A tear escaped from my eye. Right on that moment Amy turned her head to look at me. She also had tears in her eyes. "Look Ty. This is our baby." She said with a smile on her face. "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah." I said. It was the only thing I could say. If I said more I would start crying like a child.

When the doctor made some photos for us we thanked him and got back to our car, walking hand in hand.

"Do you want to grab lunch at Maggie's? And after that we can take the horses and go for a ride." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'd love to spend the day with you. We haven't done that in a while." I replied leaning forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I'd love that to." She smiled.

We got in our car and drove to Maggie's. When we stopped I saw Lou's truck parked outside.

"Ok, we need to be careful not to give away anything to Lou. You know how she is. It's like she can smell it when something is different." I said. We really wanted to keep it to ourselves. And if we were going to tell the family we wanted to tell them all together.

"Well, we just say we went in town to see a movie." Amy suggested.

"That could work." I said. But I wasn't sure if Lou was going to believe us. But I couldn't think of something better. When we got inside we ordered two vegetarian lasagnes, a glass of sprinkling water and a mint tea. We were chatting when Lou came to us with our food.

"Hello." She said. "Enjoy your meal. So where have you two been? I saw you left this morning."

"We went to see a movie." Amy answered.

"Oh really?" Lou said.

I could tell on Lou's face she didn't really believe us. But it looked like she wasn't going to ask more about it. "Just a nice and relaxing day." I replied.

"I have to go." Lou said. "There are some customers waiting."

"Ok, bye. We'll see you tonight!" Amy said.

When we finished our meal we saw Clint Riley entering the diner. He had a paper in his hand and had a worried look on his face.

"Hey Clint." I said. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Ty, Is Lou here?" Clint asked.

"Yes, I'm right here." Lou said as she was walking towards him. "What can I get you?"

"Well, I'm not here to eat something unfortunately. Have you seen this girl?" He asked when he showed us a picture of a really skinny girl with blond hair. She looked terrible. She looked like she didn't eat in weeks!

"No, we haven't seen her" Everybody replied.

"She arrived in a group home a few weeks ago but she ran away last week and we can't find her. The police have been searching for days now but there is no sign of her." Clint explained.

"Should I put a paper up?" Lou asked.

"That would be great." Clint replied. "If you see her please call me. It's really important."

"Will do." I said.

When we arrived back at home we saddled up Spartan and Harley. We were going to ride to the cemetery. Amy wanted to go see her mom. When we were riding we didn't talk much. The silence wasn't weird. We just enjoyed each other's company and didn't feel the need to talk constantly. When we arrived at the cemetery I let Amy go alone. I didn't need to be there. She just wanted to talk to her mom personally. Like she would have done had she been alive. While I was waiting for Amy I took a look at a few of the other headstones. As I was walking back to the horse I noticed a familiar name on one of them. 'Ira Bartlett.' I mumbled to myself. It must be family. And looking at the date it could have been Jack's father. I decided to ask Jack one day.

When I looked up I saw Amy kneeled down at her mother's grave. It looks like she was crying. It was heartbreaking to see. It should be a happy day. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come here." I said. The moment Amy felt my hand on her shoulders she turned around and fell into my arms. She let go of everything. I just held her to let her know I was there for her.

After a while I heard the cries stopped. Amy lifted up her head to look at me.

"I just miss her so much. She's never going to be able to see our baby!" She started crying again. "It just breaks my heart." She fell back into my arms.

"Hey, it's OK." I replied. I didn't know what else to say. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better. She was right but there was nothing I could do to change that. So I just held her close and gave a kiss on her head. After standing like this for a while we decided it was time to get home. We went back to the horses and started our ride home. While we were riding I saw something moving in the woods. I couldn't see what it was but it looked pretty big.

"Hey, did you see that?" I said.

"No, what did you see?" Amy replied.

"I don't know what is was." I said peering in the woods. We were pretty far away from it so I wasn't able to see it properly. "Come on let's get a closer look."

"Be careful" Amy worried. "It could be a bear."

"Mmh, maybe. But it looked different." I replied.

When we got closer we both saw it running away in the woods. We knew immediately what it was.

 **Sorry for the late update. It took me a really long time to write. I have exams right now. But the next chapter is almost finished so I'll update soon.**


	4. Silence

Sorry it took me so long to upload. I wasn't able to type the R, U and I. So that's hard to write a story. It is a little short. I'm going to try to make it longer next time. I don't know when I'm going to be able to upload again. But I'l try as quick as possible.

Amy's POV

When we saw a blond, skinny girl running away in the woods we knew it was probably the girl Clint was talking about. We both putted our horses in a gallop to find her. After looking for 30 minutes I wasn't sure if we were going to find her. She could be everywhere. "Ty, I think we should go back home and call Clint. This is pointless." I sighed.

"No, we can't give up Amy! We need to find her. She must be somewhere!" He replied.

"We started searching 30 minutes ago! We have no idea where she is. And we don't even know if it is her." I said.

"I understand. But we need to find her. Just imagine if that was your daughter." He said.

I stopped breathing for a second. I couldn't imagine if your child is lost. I'd be happy if someone did everything they could to find her. "Ok you're right. We should keep looking." I said. I was thinking about our own child. It wasn't born yet and I already couldn't bear the thought of losing it.

We were riding through the wood for another 20 minutes when we saw some bushes moving. "Ty, over there!" I yelled. We both got in a gallop to the girl. But she wasn't running away when she saw us coming. She just sat on a branch and accepted she was caught. We both got of our horse and walked to her.

"Hey." Ty said. "I'm Ty and this is my wife Amy"

The girl didn't reply. "What's your name?" I asked. But still silence. She looked at us like we were aliens.

"Well it would be easy if you talked to us!" Ty said a little clearer this time. "We saw Clint this morning and he told us about you. He is really worried!"

But still she didn't answer. She looked really fearful. "I don't think she's going to talk. We should bring her to Heartland before we call Clint" I said.

"Ok… come on let's go" Ty hesitated.

"Come on were going to our house. You can sit on the back of my horse" I said while I pointed to Spartan. But still she didn't respond. "Come on" I said a little clearer this time. I made a come with me gesture. This time she did react. She got up and followed me to Spartan. I got on him and told her to put her foot in the stirrup and grab the horn of the saddle. I grabbed her arm and helped her up.

We weren't far away from Heartland. So it didn't take us long before we saw the ranch house appear. When we arrived at the barn we tied up our horses. We immediately took the girl upstairs to our loft. The whole ride back she didn't say a word.

"I'm just going to grab something to eat before I faint" I told Ty. "I haven't eaten something since lunch and that's good when there is a baby growing inside you."

"You're ok?" Ty worried.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled.

"Bring the girl something to. It looks like she needs it. In the main time I'm going to try again if she has anything to say." Ty replied.

"I'll be right back" I said.

When I got back with some chocolate cookies the girl still wasn't talking. I thought it was weird. It looked like she didn't understand us. And she was really shy. "Here, do you want one?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed a cookie. I was happy with that. I was worried about her. She looked terrible.

"I'm going to call Clint" I told Ty. He nodded back at me.

I grabbed my cellphone and looked for Clint. I had him in my phone since Ty came to Heartland. So I could call him if Ty did something wrong. Luckily I never needed that. I pressed call. Clint almost picked up immediately. "Hey Clint. It's Amy. We found the girl."

"Really? That's great! How is she? Is she alright?" He asked relieved.

"Yes she's fine. We have her at Heartland now. She ate something. But she won't talk to us." I said.

"That's a relieve! And the not talking is normal. She didn't say a word when she was in the group home. She doesn't even react when you ask something." Clint said.

"Oh ok luckily. Do you know her name?" I asked.

"No, I don't. We haven't found a pass port or something. But there is one problem. I'm not around Hudson right now. I had to fly to Vancouver. So I'm not going to be able to pick her up. Can she stay with you until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes of course she can stay. She can stay even longer if it's hard to get here tomorrow." I replied. I actually liked it to have her here. All the people that came to Heartland turned out to be amazing people. Look at Scott, Georgie, Badger and of course Ty.

"Really? That would be great because it's a little hard for me to leave right now. Thank you very much!" Clint said relieved.

"Just call me if you can come. I'll see you soon."

"Ok, thanks again Amy! Bye."

"Bye." I said. I was happy with this so I had a little more time to get to know the girl. She didn't show who she really was and I think if she did she would be an amazing girl.

I got back to the living room but I was surprised it was empty. I looked around but there was nobody in the loft. I got down the stairs when I heard Ty talking to grandpa.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Over there" He pointed at Spartans stable. "It looks like she likes horses!"

"So Clint's coming?" Jack asked.

'Euhm, no. He is in Vancouver right now. So he can't come today or tomorrow so I offered to keep her here until he's back."

Jack started laughing. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You're way to good. Well I'm going back to the house to help Lou with dinner. Good luck!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I laughed. He knew me to well!

"Hey Ty do you mind to make us dinner? I want to spend some time with her. If she likes horses she might start talking if we go for a ride." I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Yeah of course! I see you two in an hour?" He asked.

"Ok. Thank you!" I said giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

"I love you to!"

When Ty went up to the loft I walked to Spartan "Ok, we have an hour until dinner is ready. Would you like to go on a trail ride with me?" I asked.

But again no reply. I sighted. What was wrong with her? So I decided to just take her with me. "Were going on a trail ride" I said.

"You can take Spartan. It looks like he likes you." I wanted to ask her if she had ridden a horse before. But it was pointless. I wouldn't get an answer. Spartan was still saddled from their previous ride so Amy just had to tack up a horse for her. She decided to take Star. A horse that came here because he was afraid of cows. "I'm just going to take a horse for me. I'll be right back."

I saddled up Star as quickly as possible and lead him to Spartan. "Ok let's go." I said. I mounted Star. She looked at me and then at Spartan. "Yes." I nodded a little annoyed.

There grew a little smile on her face, you could barely notice it, when she got on Spartan. She got on him really easy so I assumed she had ridden before.

I putted Star in a walk and we took off. I planned to go to the river and back. It wasn't far away but it was a beautiful ride.

"Why don't you want to talk" I asked after we've been riding for ten minutes.

Again she just looked at me like I was an alien. I sighted. I really didn't understand her. I decided to stop trying and just enjoy the ride. I looked at her and said it was time for a trot. I squeezes my legs to put Star in a slow trot. The girl did the same. I watch back a few times to make sure she could stay on but so far I could see she was doing perfect. She had a great seat. After a while I put Star in an easy gallop. The girl did the same.

After forty minutes we arrived back at the ranch. The girl looked happier. It was clear she loved riding. But even after the ride she hasn't said a word. I wasn't going to try again today to let her speak. We just had to eat dinner, watch some TV and get in bed early. She was going to spend the night at the house. She could stay in my old room.

To be continued.


	5. Harry Houdini

Ty's POV:

That same night I wasn't able to fall asleep, again. Only now for different reasons. I was just too happy to sleep. We saw our baby for the first time. It was such a beautiful moment. I put on my bedside light and grabbed the picture of the ultrasound. I was looking at the picture. It was still so small but I already loved it with all my heart. I looked up for a moment from the picture and saw Amy watching me with a huge smile on her face. She was gorgeous. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You." She replied. "You just look so cute."

"I am NOT cute!" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was probably right, you know how women think a man looks when it's obvious he loves his children. I probably did look cute.

"Yes, you are. Look at you!" She smiled.

"Maybe a little." I said as I took her fully into my arms.

She put her head on my chest and took a deep breath to relax. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said kissing the top of her head. We both closed our eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning I woke up a little before the alarm. I turned around to look at Amy. She was still sleeping. I grabbed a piece of hair that covered her face and put it softly behind her ear. She started to move a little. "Hello beautiful." I whispered. "Time to wake up."

"Hmmm, already?" She asked sleepily. She opened her eyes to look at the alarm. "I still have 4 minutes."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you before I have to go to work." I said. "I just wanted to know when you wanted to tell the family. Because it's not going to be long before you're going to get bigger."

"Don't remind me of that, and don't you dare call me big!" She teased.

"Oh trust me, I would never do that." I smiled.

"But I know it's going to happen. I was thinking the same. But I don't think it's the right time. What about next week?" She said.

"Ok, but why isn't it the right time?' I asked.

"Just with the girl here. She doesn't seem really happy." She replied.

"I understand. Let's do it next week." I said right at the moment the alarm went off. I quickly put it off. "Time to get up!"

We both sat at the table and ate breakfast together. When we were finished Amy got down to do the morning chores. Just when I was about to leave I got a call from Scott. He said I didn't have to come to work today. His sister had given birth that morning so he was going to see her, Cassandra was out of town so he decided to close the clinic for the day and he felt It was too much for one person to deal with on their own. I headed downstairs to tell Amy the good news. I didn't see her in de barn so I looked outside. In the distance I saw her turning out Spartan and Harley. I walked up to the field.

"What are you doing here? You're going to be late for work!" She said.

"Nope, I'm not. Because I don't have to work today." I replied.

She looked at me with a frown. "30 minutes ago you said you had to work?"

"I know but Scott just called me and said I could stay home. He closed the clinic because his sister gave birth and Cassandra is out of town and it's too much work to do on your own. So I'm all yours today." I said.

"Really? That's amazing!" She said. "Oh, but I really have to work with some horses."

"I don't mind. I can help if you want, like the old days." I suggested.

Her eyes lit up. "I would love that!" She smiled. "Remember Harry? That horse they brought yesterday? I was planning to work with him today."

"Yes, I do. Why is he here?" I asked.

"He's hard to ride. He bucks and rears." She told me. "Let's go and get him."

"Ok" I replied. But I wasn't really happy about it. Rearing is very dangerous. But I promised Amy not to worry about her. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted to protect her and our baby.

A few minutes later we arrived to the paddock where Amy put Harry in. But there was no sign of a horse. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Looks like the owner was right. She told me he was an escape artist. His nickname became Harry Houdini."

"Oh god." I said.

"There he is." She said when she saw a big grey horse standing in a field. "It looks like he likes Star."

When we caught Harry we brought him into the barn. We saddled him, so Amy could test him to see what actually was wrong. We led him to the round pen and did some ground work with him. It looked like he had done it before. He did everything perfectly. After that Amy climbed up in the saddle. "Be careful." I said.

"I will." Amy reassured me. "Look he's behaving really good. He stands still until I ask to go forward." She told me while she squeezed her legs. Harry did what she asked for and started walking forward. But when Amy asked him to turn around to change direction he started to act out. He stopped and raised his head up and grabbed the bit between his teeth. Amy squeezed her legs again. But that only made it worse. He put his wait back to rear. Amy reacted immediately, She leaned forward and grabbed his neck. Harry didn't rear completely. His feet barely left the ground. Amy squeezed her legs again. This time he did react and went forward but still in the wrong direction. Amy didn't turn him around again and put him in a trot. Harry did as she asked. They trotted a while before Harry decided it was time to turn. He tuned 180° without any warning. Amy didn't expect it so she fell to the side. She grabbed the saddle and his mane and was able to pull herself up again.

"Ok, let's quit for today. I know enough." She said while she let herself slide of his back.  
She walked to his head and petted him on his nose and ears as she watched him closely.  
"Look at him. See his face? He has a long mouth, sloping muzzle, large open, movable nostrils, a pointed hard chin and long ears. These are all signs of a highly intelligent horse which gets bored easily. So that's why he starts to amuse himself by doing all that stuff. And these are also signs of a resistant horse that tries to test his rider. It all explains his behavior! I'm going to do some Ttouch with him and make his training sessions more interesting. And then see how it goes." She explained.

I was always amazed when Amy read the face of a horse. She said you could see the personality of a horse just by looking at it. I still wasn't able to do it. But I wanted to learn it.

After we put Harry away I decided to spend some quality time with Harley. The Last weeks I hadn't been able to spend much time with him. Amy told me she was going to the ranch house to see where the girl was. Lou texted us a few hours ago that she ate something and went back to her room. Amy wanted to try to talk to her again. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her. She wasn't deaf. That's for sure. She does look up when there is a strange noise. Maybe she wasn't able to talk. But why didn't she use sign language. Not that we understand it but at least we know she understands us. Amy had the feeling something else is going on.

I got to the field when my phone started ringing. I grabbed it at saw it was my mom. "Hey, mom. It's been a while." I said when I picked up.

"Good morning Ty." She said with a smile. "Yes, it is way too long! That's why I called. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good." I replied. "How are you doing?"

"That's great. I'm doing fine. I'm out of rehab now. And it's going better every day." She told me.

"Oh. That's great. So why are you calling?" I asked her. I always had a bad feeling when she called. Every time she calls, something is wrong.

"I call because I was planning to come and visit you and Amy. I haven't seen your loft yet. Do you have time at the end of the week?" She asked.

"Umm, yes. You can come." I hesitated a little. What was going to happen this time. What was she running from? Or better said, who. But I couldn't say no. She was still my mom.

"Great! I'll leave Friday morning. But I have to go now. I'm going to eat lunch with some friends." She said.

"Ok, I see you Friday. Bye." I said before I turned off my phone.

I opened the gate to go to Harley. I had mixed feelings about the phone call. In the past it never ended well. But this time my mom sounded different. She sounded like she really was doing good. I shook my head and decided to not think about it anymore. We'll see how it tunes out. There was no point to stress out about it. I had more important things on my mind now. Like my wife and my child. I smiled at that thought. I couldn't wait until I could hold my baby. To take care of it and to see it grow up. I actually couldn't wait until we were going to tell the family. I was so proud I wanted to tell everybody about it. Maybe we could tell them when my mom was here.

To be continued

 **I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it. I haven't started writing the next chapter so I don't know yet when I'm going to update.**


	6. Big news

Amy's POV:

On my way to the ranch house I was thinking what I was going to say to the girl. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. 'It's much easier with horses.' I thought. When I walked into the kitchen I saw that Lou had left me a note on the table.

'I had to go to Maggie's, be back before dinner. Xxx Lou.'

Jack was out with Tim to check on the cows, Lisa was in France for a few days and Georgie and Katie were at school.

'It's the perfect time to try to talk to the girl.' I thought. I walked to my old bedroom and knocked on the door. I didn't think she would answer so I waited a few seconds before quietly pushing the door open. As I peered inside I saw the girl sitting up wiping her eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. I saw she was holding back her tears. "Come here." I said as I wrapped her in the comfort of my arms and gave her a reassuring hug. As I did I felt her start to cry into my chest and all the tears flowed as her weariness finally overcame her resolve and she let all her pent up fear out.

When the tears eventually stopped I leant back a little and looked into her teary eyes. "Please just talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." I said in as friendly a tone as I could, I needed her to trust me.

She looked up at me for a few seconds and then she spurted out quietly. "I'm so scared." It was barely more than a whisper but I could tell it was heavily accented. I smiled a warm smile as I looked down at her, happy she had finally said something but as I looked at her a I couldn't help but be overcome with a feeling of sorrow for the sadness in her voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"My dad…" She whispered.

I frowned. "What about him?"

"I'm afraid he's coming to get me." She said. "He's, Well, uhm… He abused me and my sister."

"Oh no!" I said shocked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know" She replied. "Probably still in Belgium… but I'm scared he's searching me."

Right at the moment I wanted to reply but I heard Ty calling from the hallway. "Amy! Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm in my old room. But wait a second please!" I replied.

"No, I need to speak with you know. It's really important." He said.

He sounded worried. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave now. The girl finally spoke to me. But Ty sounded like it was really important.

The girl noticed I hesitated. "You can go. I don't mind. It sounds important." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, go." She told me.

"Ok, but I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" I answered as I watched her nod in response and then got up and headed out of the room to find Ty.

"Amy, come here, I need to talk to you." Ty said from the moment he saw me. "We need some privacy let's go to our place."

"Ok…" I said. "What's wrong?" I was getting really worried. 'What's going on?' I thought.

When we got up to the loft Ty started to speak. "I just got off the phone with the police. They've found out some information about the girl. Apparently she's from Belgium. Her name's Mila. She ran away from her father. He abused her and her sister, and now they spotted him in Canada. He took a plain to Calgary. But they can't find him. So he's probably looking for Mila. We have to make sure she's safe. Apparently her father tried to kill her sister. He didn't succeed but there is a big chance he wants to kill Mila to."

I listened to Ty with horror. "Oh my god! We have to make sure she's safe until they find him! Mila just started to talk to me. Right before you came. She said her father abused her and she was afraid he would come here to find her. Apparently she was right. What can we do?" I asked.

"We just have to make sure Mila's never alone. And she can't leave the property." There is a police car hiding at the gate in case her father comes here. He probably knows where she is. So she should be safe." He explained to me. "We also have to call the rest of the family to let them know what's happening."

"I'll tell Mila." I said. "She trusts me the most I think."

Right at that moment Ty's phone started ringing. "It's the police." He said.

When the phone call ended he was smiling. "They have her father. No need to worry anymore." He smiled. "Let's go and tell her."

The next day I woke up early. I saw Ty was still asleep. I lifted myself up on my elbow and just watched him sleep. He looked so handsome. After a while I crawled a little closer to him. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. After I did that he stirred a little and took me in his arms. We just lay like that for a while.

"Should we tell the family tonight? You're mom's here and Mila looked happier than she has ever been." I said.

"Yeah, I think it's the right time. It's getting hard not to tell someone!" Ty answered.

"Alright, let's do it tonight." I said in between kisses. "We need to get into town then. We have to buy some things so we can tell them the way we planned. And we have to get up now before we are too late."

Later that day we were heading down the stairs to go to dinner. Lilly had arrived earlier in the afternoon. She was all set in my old bedroom. She was also staying for dinner. During the day we had gone into town to print out two mint green cards with the picture of the ultrasound. They both read: 'Do you want to be my godmother?' We chose Lou and Lilly as the baby's godmothers. That was the way we wanted to tell everybody the news.

When we got inside dinner was already ready. I helped Lou to put the lasagne on the table. When we finished dinner I looked over at Ty. He nodded at me.

"Well, before everybody leaves we have a present for Lou and Lilly." I said while getting up to get the envelopes.

"Here." I said when I gave the first envelope to Lilly. "But wait to open it. You have to open them together." I said while handing over the second envelope to Lou. "Ok, you can open it now." I said nervously.

They both opened the envelope at the same time. Their eyes grew wide when they opened the card.

"O my god!" Lou yelled. She threw away the card and ran over to Ty and me.

"Wow!" Lilly said smiling at the same time as she also got up to hug us.

The rest of the people at the table looked surprised at the scene.

"What's going on?" Tim asked when he reached over to look at Lilly's card. "O my god! Amy you're pregnant!" He said surprised.

Now everybody knew and came to Ty and me to congratulate us. Even Mila came over to us.

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have inspiration** **.** **I'm not really happy how it turned out. But I hope you like it. This is probably the last chapter of this story.**


End file.
